Shall We Dance?
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Ruby's at the dance all alone. A certain Faunus has returned early and finds her alone. - "Well, we should fix that, yeah?" Turning Ruby to face her, she stepped back and held out a hand forward. "Shall we dance?" - RubyVelvet, Red Velvet. Rating is for a single cuss word.


Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a quick oneshot. I've always wanted to write this ship, but each attempt ends in failure. For once, it seems to have panned out. I hope you enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Dim lights, loud music, and a swathe of bodies moving to the beat. The students of Beacon and other academies were a bright sight, beautiful dresses and striking black suits adorning the laughing teens as they enjoyed themselves. However, a few things stood out among the crowd; Like, the lone huntress who was seemingly glued to the punch table. She shuffled awkwardly, jolting slightly when she lost balance, then righting herself and smoothing the dark red dress. This was Ruby Rose, queen of social awkwardness when it came to people who weren't family or friends.

Her sister was off near the doorway, welcoming guests, while her other teammates, Weiss and Blake, were dancing with Sun and Neptune. Even Jaune, who had stopped by the table to hang out, had left to dance with Pyrrha, now sporting a dress alongside the amazonian fighter. Letting out a breath, Ruby raised her cup and drowned more of the punch, watching the dance unfold. So involved, was she, that the light tap on her shoulder caused her to jump violently, yelping loudly as she faced her assailant…

Cute bunny ears, long brown hair, warm eyes of the same shade, and a kind smile. Ruby's mind clicked back into action as she smiled brightly. "Velvet!" Setting her empty cup down, she enveloped the girl in a hug. Well, she tried, but her heels caught beneath her and she stumbled forward. The rabbit Faunus noticed quickly, reflexively catching the girl, legs straining as she too fought her heels to stand. The end result was Ruby face first in the girl's chest, which saw her jumping back and apologizing profusely.

Velvet's tinkling laugh answered. "It's quite alright, Ruby. It was simply an accident." She smiled amusedly. "A very exciting welcome compared to what I expected." She glanced the younger girl over, before taking a step back to get a better view at the red dress her friend wore, along with the various dark accents that came from accessories and such. "You look beautiful, Ruby. Dust, I should've brought my camera."

Ruby flushed as the compliment registered and her own gaze turned to the Faunus. A single-shoulder dress pulled across Velvet's form, three strips of color starting from the single strap and flaring out in size across the surface; a mellow orange-yellow, a warm brown, and a slick black, the scheme reminiscent of her ensemble when in combat. A slit on the side, let show a bit of her legs, the pale skin holding stark the contrast of the clearly defined muscles beneath. Realizing she was staring, Ruby blinked suddenly, cheeks growing warm as she looked back to her friend's face. "Y-you look beautif-ful too." A thought popped up and she looked at the other girl curiously. "Isn't your team supposed to be on a mission?"

"We actually just got back earlier today," the accented voice spoke. "The others handled the bulk of the work, so I was actually rested enough to even consider coming. Though… Coco did find the energy to drag me into a makeover." The girl shuddered. "Never again. So," she started again. "Where's your date?"

Ruby looked down. She should have expected the question, but hadn't thought on it. A feeling of shame welled in her chest as she looked away. "I, uh, don't have one." She refused to make eye contact with her friend, but a warm hand settled on her arm once more and she turned back to those brown eyes. The chocolate toned orbs radiating the kindness she had known was seared into the Faunus' very core.

"Well, we should fix that, yeah?" Turning Ruby to face her, she stepped back and held out a hand forward. "Shall we dance?"

She wasn't sure why the idea was so enticing, but here she was at a dance, doing nothing and one of her closest friends was offering her a bit of fun. Reaching out and placing her hand in Velvet's, their fingers twined as she was pulled forward softly. A hand settled on her waist as she let her own settle on the girl's shoulder.

Neither had noticed the music change to something softer as they spun out into the dance floor. All Ruby knew at that point was there was her and Velvet and even though she couldn't comprehend what caused her breath to quicken, she pulled closer to the one holding her. Silver stared into chocolate brown and the warmth in those familiar eyes gleamed brighter than she'd ever recalled.

Velvet would lead with one step and Ruby followed, having forgotten the difficulty of her high heels it seemed. They swirled gently, dresses fluttering in neat ripples, the fabric rolling softly as they moved. Ruby could smell the sweet scent of the Faunus, the scent of chocolate and coffee reminiscent of the name of her team. The warm smile never left Velvet's lips and seemed to grow as they made another round, eyes locked with her own.

Finally, it clicked for Ruby. The deep meaning behind those looks and her own reactions. Her skin tingled and she became hyper aware of their closeness, but instead of backing down, she slipped her hand from Velvet's and moved forward, wrapping her arms around the Faunus, feeling her return the embrace. Velvet hummed happily as they bobbed from side to side, a bubbling laugh shaking the two.

The stayed that way for a moment before pulling back and looking at one another once more. No words shared, Velvet reached up, cupping Ruby's cheek before she leaned in and rested her forehead against the younger girl's. "Finally figure it out, Ruby?"

Ruby was about to reply, but as she shifted her weight, her shoes decided to remind her of their existence and she fell flat on her ass with a pained moan. She felt Velvet kneel beside her, but a loud guffaw had both looking to the side, Yang Xiao Long walking up and laughing. "Oh, that was priceless, Sis." She glanced over to the other girl and her lilac eyes widened. "Velvet? What are you doing here?"

Helping Ruby up, the Faunus smiled at Yang. "Oh, not much; just picking up a hot date." Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Ruby flush. A swell of amusement took her, but she didn't turn from the brawler.

Yang hadn't picked up on the pun, shameful that, but looked around. "They arriving soon? The more the merrier."

"Um, Yang," Ruby cut in. "She meant me…"

Yang blinked owlishly. "Oh."

 **End…**

I think I finally managed a decent one. Not much to say, I suppose, except to check out my profile page for the Discord.


End file.
